<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Matter What Comes by BnSammyDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994140">No Matter What Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnSammyDee/pseuds/BnSammyDee'>BnSammyDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Keenler - Freeform, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnSammyDee/pseuds/BnSammyDee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 8.02 - Some Keenler angst &amp; comfort that we all needed before this LOOONNNNGGG hiatus!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Matter What Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ressler sighed as he exited Cooper’s office and walked down the stairs. It had been a long day of running in circles only to come back with nothing but losses and a strict talk from the boss. They had lost Dom, Katarina, and Reddington. And when Ressler stepped into their shared office, he realized that he was slowly losing Liz too.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He had caught up to her in the park, seeing her hunched figure, trembling among the fallen leaves. After signaling for Park to check the perimeter, he approached her cautiously, still keeping an eye out for any sign of Reddington or Katarina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liz.” He said gently, kneeling down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Did he hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still looking at the ground, Liz shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she…?” Ressler asked quietly, looking around and seeing nothing, though judging from her state, he already knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffled and nodded, finally breaking down into uncontrolled sobs and cries of pain. Instinctively, she reached out to him, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on the ground, gently rocking in tune with the sounds of Liz’s despair. She let her emotions loose against his chest, feeling every ounce of pain. In turn, Ressler found the strength to keep her grounded, running a warm hand up and down her back as he whispered comforting words in her ear.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, the feeling of heavy austerity still weighed on his shoulders. And now he stared from the doorway as she was sitting silently at her desk, staring off into space and completely lost in her thoughts, not even noticing that he had entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ressler greeted with an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz gave him a tired look, though her shoulders seemed to relax at the sight of him. From the looks of her red, slightly swollen eyes, Ressler could tell that she was cried out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat at his own desk, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat. It wasn’t long before Liz cleared her throat and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cooper chew you out?” Liz asked, her throat clearly still tender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cracked an eye open and shrugged. “Nothing too bad. Some desk duty for a few days.” He said nonchalantly. “But I figure with Reddington in the wind, that’s all we can really do right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz nodded and stared at her desk, falling back into silence, her fingers on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Cooper talk to you?” Ressler asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she nodded. “Told me to take a few days off and that we’d talk when I get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. You deserve some rest.” He said agreeably. After a moment of thought, he looked at his watch and back at her. “You heading home soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz looked at him thoughtfully and shrugged. “Agnes is still with Scottie, so I’m not in a hurry.” She then sighed and started gathering her things. “But I guess I shouldn’t stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ressler gave her a comforting grin then tilted his head towards the door. “Come on, let’s grab a bite and I’ll drive you home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response, he quickly gathered his things and went to wait for her by the elevator. He didn’t want to risk her refusing his invitation. Despite recent events, he knew her enough to realize that the last thing she needed right now was to be alone. Several minutes later, she walked up to him as he pressed the button to call the elevator. She stayed silent as she waited, which signaled to him that she definitely didn’t want to be alone. Or at least didn’t mind the company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drove to a diner that they frequented during cases that kept them from eating. The drive there was unsurprisingly quiet. Ressler felt helpless as he glanced at her. She had lost both her grandfather and her mother. And the man who had been protecting her since she was a child was now enemy number one. As she stared blankly out the window, watching cars and buildings pass by, he chose to stay quiet. As many questions as he had, he knew now wasn’t the time. He looked at her again and noticed she was rubbing her scar. Gritting his teeth, he focused on the drive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I’d been there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the day almost over, the diner was fairly quiet and empty. They easily found a booth and were seated in a quiet corner of the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the waitress left to get them their beverages, Ressler focused on the menu as Liz still sat quietly. If she wanted to talk, he certainly wouldn’t force her to. He was content with a quiet end to a horrible day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have questions.” She finally spoke up, pulling his gaze from the menu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her for a moment, her eyes clinging to his in an attempt to find answers to her guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then looked back at the menu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He sighed. “Should I get the hash browns with my eggs or some bacon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him in disbelief. “Ressler.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just get the steak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz planted her hand over his menu, pulling his eyes towards hers. With a sigh, he leaned back and took in the pain in her eyes; the tears that were returning with a vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently placed his hand over hers. “Liz, you just lost your mother and your grandfather a few hours ago. I’m not gonna be the prick that badgers you with questions when you’re hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ressler pulled her hand aside from his menu, but kept his hand over hers as he looked back at the food options.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Liz looked at the hand covering hers, her memories returning to the night she had asked him to meet. The warmth she had felt when she kissed him was finding its way back into her mind, despite the horrible events that had just passed. She fought the urge to shy away from him, finding comfort in his touch, but feeling guilty in the fact that she had lied to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand and cleared her throat. “Get the eggs with bacon. You like the protein.” She said, finding the strength to smile as she turned her eyes towards her own menu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her hand over and held his, running her thumb over his knuckles. As she looked over her options to eat, she couldn’t help but sneak a glance up at him, and the sight of his soft grin as he scanned the menu with his eyes made her realize she wasn’t completely in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a comfortable, satisfying meal, Ressler drove Liz to her apartment and parked in a spot. They sat quietly for a moment, both feeling the events of the day. Eventually, Liz grabbed her bag and unbuckled her seatbelt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you…wanna come up for a drink?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at her invitation, a little surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could really use the company.” She said, giving him those dangerous moon eyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ressler watched curiously as Liz poured a generous amount of whiskey into two glasses. The sound of the liquid echoed in the quiet living room until Liz sat beside him on the couch with a sigh. She raised her glass up and he clinked his against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz then threw the drink back entirely, swallowing it quickly and relishing the burn in her throat. At the sight of this, Ressler followed suit. Who the hell was he to judge how she grieved? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they both downed their drinks, Liz didn’t hesitate to refill their glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I gotta drive home, right?” Ressler chuckled as she gave him his second drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” Liz asked, taking a sip and looking him straight in the eyes over the brim of her glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The simple question had Ressler staring at her. He searched her eyes, suddenly finding numbness and reclusion. He hated seeing that in her. He was tired of seeing tears and pain in her eyes, but seeing nothing was even worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liz…” He broached, setting his glass on the coffee table. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to pull her back from whatever strange precipice she was teetering over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” She asked, caught off-guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He repeated, taking her glass from her and setting it beside his. He then held her hand gently, running his thumb over her hand as he tried to convey as much sympathy as he could muster. “It’s my fault you couldn’t save her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ressler—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was more careful, Reddington wouldn’t have been able to follow me. You could’ve stayed with her; helped her before he got to her. But I let him get to my head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ressler stop!” She said. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. I was the one who told you to meet up with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at his drink on the table, contemplating the entire day. She was right. As useless as he felt the whole day, he knew that her choices only compounded the damage that Reddington had ultimately laid out. He just wished he could have made a difference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right.” She continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve stopped protecting her when I had the chance.” Liz admitted. “And now I’m paying for it.” Ressler watched as she reached over and grabbed her glass again, taking a sip and staring off into space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to square one then, huh?” He said with a sigh as he reached for his own glass. “Reddington’s your only source of information and he’s gone. Same old story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw back the rest of his drink, placed his glass on the table for the last time, and leaned back against the couch. After a few moments of contemplative silence, Liz took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about what I did that night.”Liz said quietly. “I was wrong. We’ve made a lot of progress since we met.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words started brewing conflicting thoughts in his head. He couldn’t deny that her actions hurt. But the last thing he wanted to do was give her more guilt and emotion when she was vulnerable. She was standing over the precipice of falling into a dark side of herself and he had the chance to pull her back, safe in his arms. Ressler promptly looked at her eyes, which seemed to take in every feature of his face. He forced himself to approach the subject they’d been avoiding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look…” He started. “Whether or not what happened that night was real…I meant what I said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz grimaced. “I know that was confusing, but…I didn’t have to meet you in person to say all that, you know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ressler couldn’t help but laugh. “So you planned on kissing me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” She laughed. “It just…sort of happened. I wanted to see you in person because…you’re the most honorable person I know and…I think you know all I want is the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liz, of course I know that.” He said, sweeping his eyes across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And sometimes I think, ‘Is the truth worth all this?’ It’s all just digging at this point. How long til it all caves in? What happens when I dig too deep and I end up burying myself? I just…” She took a deep, quivering breath to attempt to steady herself. “I drive myself nuts thinking about everything I could’ve done differently.” She admitted as tears began to fill her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ressler listened sincerely as she unloaded her guilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You being there…saying you believe me. It makes me feel like I’m not insane.” She squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ressler sighed in understanding. “You’re not crazy, Liz. You’re just…in an impossible situation. I think looking for the truth is only natural. But at some point, all that digging’s gotta be worth it. Maybe you…find something you weren’t looking for that…makes it all a little easier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz gave him a fading smile, clearly glad that her actions hadn’t lost him completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that sometimes…” he continued. “I’m worried that you…focus more about your past than your future. You gotta remember that whatever the case with Reddington, or Dom, or your mother…you’ve built something for yourself. You’ve got a life. You’ve got Agnes. And…you’ve got me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another deep breath, Liz could feel the weight and pain rushing out of her chest. Everything Ressler said was clarity and comfort. She really didn’t know what she would do without him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz closed her eyes and laid her head upon his shoulder. “I’ll tell you one thing…you’re not a bad kisser.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ressler laughed heartily. “I’m glad you said that. Now I can sleep at night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a laugh, she basked in the warmth and comfort of his presence, relishing in the sweet whiskey buzz that was finally setting in. It was topped off by him resting his head on hers. She could feel herself getting so lost in the peace that she was so unfamiliar with that she let her lips spread into a cozy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz lifted her head and found the courage to place a hand on his cheek. Ressler turned at the feeling, seeing her eyes entrancing his in the soft moonlight streaming through the windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned towards her until his lips touched hers. Still as soft and warm as he remembered. Only this time, tingling with the slight taste of whiskey and the levity brought on by the fact that she could freely fall into this feeling. No tricks, no guilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand instinctively reached over to find a place against her waist while her smaller, gentle hand stroked his cheek. She let his tongue meet hers, and sparks began to run down her spine, pulling a moan from her throat. The sound had Ressler smiling against her lips and grasping her waist tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, as did everything else in her life, the harmony was broken way too quickly. A loud knock on the door pulled her from her haven, pulling an irritated groan from her and pulling her from the one good thing that had come out of all this. She rested her forehead against his, savoring the last moments of peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ressler chuckled as he ran his thumb under her lip. “I’ll get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz sighed as he got up to answer the door. Smiling as she stared at his form. That peaceful feeling, however, quickly withering. Until it festered into something worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?” Ressler asked, suddenly angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Elizabeth?” Dembe’s voice rang through the quiet tension of the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of the familiar voice, Liz quickly stood, nearly stomping over to the door. For the second time, she reached into Ressler’s jacket and pulled out his gun, pointing it at what she viewed a threat at her door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he?” She growled through her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dembe stood quietly. Looking her straight in the eyes with his trademark, impassive face. Liz could feel the anger and pain blooming within her again. All the hate and retribution that was irresistibly fighting to be let out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dembe’s silence was infuriating, only fueling the fire that was threatening to burn her alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liz.” Ressler said, placing a tentative hand on the one holding his gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered it gently, his mere touch leading her away from the fatal jump she was about to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz closed her eyes and grit her teeth, forcing herself to take a breath and walk away. She gave Ressler his gun back, and turned away towards the couch, not wanting to look at Red’s right hand man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Ressler asked, still resentful that he had the nerve to show up to Liz’s door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To deliver a message.” He said, looking at Liz’s back. “A voicemail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz looked over her shoulder and eyed her phone in Dembe’s offered hand. She walked over to him and snatched it. Again, Dembe looked in her eyes, but this time, what she saw caught her off guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was pain there. As if he was making a difficult decision that he had been wrestling with. As if no matter how right his actions were, it still felt horrible and traitorous. Ressler had noticed it too. He was all too familiar with the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick glance to both of them, Dembe turned and left. Ressler closed the door and turned to see Liz eyeing her phone, trying to find the strength to hear her mother’s last words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what had to have been on that message. Katarina was sly and clever; she always had contingencies. Liz knew that a single press of a button was all she needed to do to know the truth. To hear what she had been suspecting all along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liz.” Ressler spoke up, cupping his hand around hers and cradling the phone. “I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liz searched his eyes and found nothing but faith and determination, that signature grin framing his comforting face. His other hand slid around her side, pulling her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Held by her anchor, Liz nodded, took a deep breath, and played the message.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After 8.02, I just feel like Dembe is starting to see that Liz deserves the truth!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>